


Christmas Break Vacation

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Allergies, Canon Injury, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, tree theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey and Louis go into the woods to get the Christmas tree for the Haus. It's going to be the best Christmas tree ever.





	Christmas Break Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Nursey/Louis  
> Christmas  
> “So I shouldn’t question the legality of this?”

Nursey smiled to himself as he hefted the axe against his shoulder. His other hand was tucked nicely into Louis’s and the light snowfall just made it feel magical as they walked through the woods near the Pond.

This was already his favorite Christmas yet. He got to hold the axe. He had his boyfriend with him. And most importantly, he was actually involved in the tree getting expedition instead of Dex just muttering about how he’d take care of it and then showing up a couple hours later with a tree. 

Suddenly, he saw it. The perfect tree. Nice and big, full of branches. It was beautiful. He tugged on Louis’s hand and then lifted their hands together to point it out. “That’s it. That’s the one for the Haus. You stand back and I’ll chop it down and then we’ll drag it back to the Haus, ok?”

Louis looked at him skeptically. “So, I shouldn’t question the legality of this?”

Nursey smiled and ran a gloved hand over Louis’s cheek. “Louis, my dear sweet Swede. We pay tuition and fees to use these grounds. We need a Christmas tree. Clearly, these are here so that students can get their trees. They can’t expect everyone to have a company bring in a tree.” 

Louis seemed to accept the explanation and smiled at Nursey, nuzzling his cheek into the gloved hand before Nursey pulled away to cut down the tree.

***

It took a lot longer than Nursey expected to drag the tree back to the Haus. They were both worn out, bruised, scraped, and scratched by the time they managed it. But, Nursey managed not to cut himself with the axe, or to drop the axe while pulling the tree. He just used his broken arm to keep track of it.

They managed to get the tree up to the front door and were figuring out how to get the giant bulk of it through the doorway when Nursey felt the judgemental eyes on him. 

“What the fuck, Nurse?”

Nursey turned around and met Dex’s glare with a chill gaze. “I got the Christmas tree this year. You don’t have to. We just need to get it through the door. I believe you’ll find that it’s far superior to the previous trees.”

Dex strode forward and snatched the axe from Nursey’s hand, which, rude. “Where did you get the tree, Nurse?”

Nursey blinked at him. Wasn’t it obvious? “From the woods by the Pond. Where else would I get a Christmas tree?”

Dex started massaging his forehead. “From a Christmas tree farm, Nurse. Christmas trees come from Christmas tree farms. You can’t just cut down any old tree. It could have bugs, or wildlife, and most importantly, it doesn’t belong to you.”

“Wait. You stole that tree from the school? We are going to get kicked out. We are going to jail.” Hops showed up behind Dex and instantly started catastrophizing. 

“We aren’t going to jail. We pay fees to use the grounds. This counts. You are all just jealous that I got a better tree. Help me get it in.”

Dex seemed to have finally stopped counting however high it took to get him to calm down these days. “It’s not going to fit. It’s too big for the Haus. It will have to stay outside. Which it would have to do anyway because we were getting an artificial tree this year because Bully is allergic to Christmas trees.” 

“He is?” Nursey pulled back slightly and considered. Was that even possible?

Bully stepped into the hall and backed away from the tree. “I am. Please don’t bring that in here.” His eyes were already getting red and puffy and he sounded congested. 

“Fine. We’ll just set it up on the lawn and we can decorate it there.”

“On the front lawn?! Where the cops can just see the evidence of your crime?!” Hops fell back against the hall wall and slid down to sit on the floor. “What am I going to tell my mother? Eighteen years old, already committed to a life of tree crime.”

This was not going the way it was supposed to go, which was making it really difficult to maintain his chill. Luckily, Louis leaned over and whispered in his ear, saving the day. Nursey smiled at him and paused for a soft kiss before facing the rest of the group. “Help us set the tree up in front of the lax house. They can get in trouble for it.” 

Dex and Hops both begrudgingly agreed and helped move it over and get it standing straight. Once they stepped back to look at their handiwork, a squirrel ran out of the tree and jibbered at them before dashing off to another tree and disappearing. Maybe it was a really good thing that tree didn’t fit into the Haus after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bully's allergy is based on my own allergy. I'm allergic to every tree that can be a Christmas tree pretty much. My sister and I once complained that we never got to have a real tree so my dad got one (hurt his back getting it into the apartment too) and then no one in the family could breathe until the holiday was over. All it takes for me these days is walking past the trees and wreaths outside a supermarket and I start feeling it in my eyes and sinuses.


End file.
